


I hope you find peace

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we don't want to feel the loss, but no matter what we do it is a part of us. It is something you either accept and move on or leave it to hunt you in the future. After Ward had died, Skye takes a moment to deal with it. She gets help from a stranger, who shows her how to move on and how to keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you find peace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to set you on the right track. This is a post 3x10 episode of Agents of SHIELD and I just wanted for Skye to have a moment to reflect on Wards death. Just because he was a big part of her life in the beginning and I wanted to honor that history. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing.

It's not the first time she stands on this same exact spot wondering where it all went wrong and if she will ever feel normal again. Normal enough to move and continue like there isn't a large part of herself that is staring her at this same place.

_The wall of valor in SHIELD headquarters._

Now there are more stars than before, more good people trying to do the right thing and ending up paying the ultimate price as not many people would care or be brave enough to do.

Still there wasn't one particular name that she wanted to be there. One, that made her who she was today and maybe even shaped the person that she will be for years to come.

Simple as it was to say that he was a bad man wouldn’t work in this place, not on her and in the same spot where showed her what people really did and what they really sacrificed she couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t mean that she didn’t hate him as much as she did after she found out he was Hydra, after she found out that there were many other dark things which gave to that same sense of dread and never let go.

She wanted to be different, for him to be different and in the end, she was the one that changed the most. He was an evil person disguised in nothing more than a friendly personality. At least that she said to herself to justify what he did and what he had done to her.

“I stared at this wall more times than I could count myself.”

She was snapped back from her daily thought and looked at the man next to her. He wore a cap and a leather jacket with sunglasses that hid his face. He was obviously well build, something not even his choice of clothing could hide.

“I always felt like being here gave me a purpose and this is where it all started.”

He nodded along and she could see his face was staring at the names on the top, the biggest stars, meant to show their incredible valor and dedicated work that they had done here.

_Margaret Carter_

Somehow he felt that it was that name that the man was staring at.

“Never feel like I can measure up to them, you know? I had a friend once who believed that there was a defying moment in your life where you commit to something or you give up all together so I like to come here and ensure if my decision still rings true today.”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“It looks like you have a smart friend by your side.”

She felt the sadness envelop her like a warm blanket and she knew that nothing can change the sadness that somehow resonates within her.

“Had a friend.”

The man in question turned towards her and said in a simple words what she wanted to hear all along from her friends.

“I am sorry.”

She gave a watery smile and with a heavy breath, she tried to sound as cheerful as she could.

“It’s okay. It happened and I got to move on. He turned out to be bad man in the end.”

He smiled almost as if he knew what she was talking about and that threw her of the loop.

“I can relate to that. I had an old friend come back and he wasn’t the person I remembered him to be. I guess everyone changes, be it by choice or by circumstance.”

She frowned and turned back to the wall that held so many heroes and so much sadness that her life in comparison seemed very small or even mundane compared to it.

“I wish he made a better choice then, because it was all him and not some bogeyman behind the curtain.”

She sighed and ran ahead through her hair. She already felt like nothing will ever be the same and the more she thought about it, the less she saw that light at the end of the tunnel. The man only nodded in return.

“I can understand that, but either way I don’t think it hurts any less. I can vouch for that.”

“So how do you move on?”

He seemed to be lost in his own memories as he stared again at the names on the wall.

“You just do, one step at a time and hope that one day it won’t hurt as much.”

“You really believe that?”

He turned towards her and smiled in return.

“I have to otherwise this would be a tragic story for us heroes. Nothing to look forward to, or to enjoy and that is no way to live. I know that much.”

She took his words and tried to make them her own. Make it so her own fate can rise and not be crumbled so easily in the future. To believe things would be alright and not just for the time being but for the time ahead, for her friends and for her.

“That has a nice ring to it. I could even try it myself.”

She gave him a teasing smile and he gave her thumbs up.

“Be my guest…”

She laughed at his antics.

“I’m Daisy.”

He tilted his head.

“Like the flower.”

She smiled in return.

“I guess I have to thank you for the pep talk.”

He turned towards the wall and she felt like he was very far away, maybe somewhere he could not comprehend or even understand.

“I always find clarity here and I hope you do too.”

Before she could say anything in return, someone shouted from not far out.

“Rogers! Move your ass, I’m ready to destroy you in the next pool game.”

Daisy turned around towards the person who called and was struck by who it was. She didn’t know much, but she could recognize Black Widow anywhere. The unmistakable raid hair and the avengers gear that she had gave her right away. She turned around, she was looking for Rogers, but she couldn’t see him anywhere.

That is until she turned around and saw the stranger next to her take of the glasses and turn towards Black Widow, raising his hand in recognition and she felt hear stop from shock.

“I guess the charade is over.”

When the other woman came towards them, he only answered with a simple.

“Hey Nat.”

The woman in question slugged him in the shoulder and he rubbed it in mock hurt.

“Don’t you hey Nat me, we were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago and here you are bailing on me because of your favorite girl.”

He laughed in return.

“You know it hurts me, when the name on the wall has priority over me. I thought we were friends.”

He put his hand over Natasha’s shoulder and turned her towards the exit. Before he was out of the earshot he turned towards Daisy.

“Got to move on Daisy, one way or the other. It’s not right living in the past, not for us or the people that we left behind.”

She was pretty much speechless for the next five minutes, while Captain freaking America and Black Widow, the freaking Avengers bantered their way out of the building. Her day and her mood already brightened and seeing as there are people who were real heroes have their own grief and failure only served to get her moving in the right direction. Her phone rang and she answered.

“Skye… I damn it, Daisy.”

She smiled at Coulson, still not being able to call her Daisy and she had to say she even liked it.

“What up AC?”

“We’ve got another 084. Wheels up in 10.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

She looked back at the wall one last time before turning on her heal and leaving. Sure she would’ve liked his name there, in spite of all the things he’d  done but that didn’t change the fact that things happened and she needed to move on. Now more than ever.

“You can finally rest Ward. I hope you found peace.”

After that she decided it was finally time focus on the present. She couldn’t wait to get to her team. They are going to flip when they hear who she meet. Freaking Captain America.

 

 


End file.
